Tales of a New World
by Neozangetsu
Summary: Neo takes a hit for his best friend when she was about to die. He soon finds himself in Symphonia and becomes Lloyd's adoptive older brother, and using the best of his knowledge, he will try to make things better for the world. Pairings are coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yo peoples! Neo here, large and in charge! Yosh!**

**Genis: Geez Neo, you sound like Zelos.**

**Me: -v- Don't remind me, shrimp.**

**Genis: (Eye twitches)**

**Me: You started it! Anyways, the reason I said what I said is because I had a bunch of story ideas I was gonna bring up. I had at least six new ideas. **

**Genis: Six ideas in only two days?**

**Me: Yosh! And I'm going to see them published! So Teenie Weenie, do the disclaimer! Oh wait, that'd make a good title for ya!**

**Genis earned the title 'Teenie Weenie' -HAHA! You're short and you lack muscles! HAHA!-**

**Genis: (Eye twitches madly) Neozangetsu does not own ToS. Fireball!!**

**Me: (Dodges) Whoa, you could've hurt me Genis! It's not my fault you deserve that title!**

**Genis: Burn! Eruption!!**

**Me: AHH! PSYCHO MAGE IS ON THE LOOSE!! RUN!! (exits)**

**Genis: (crazy look in his eyes) Come back Neo! I just wanna talk! AHAHAHA! (chases after Neo) Explosion!!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: In a New World!**

It was a nice, peaceful day in Tokyo, Japan. The streets were filled with people, the electric lights lit the streets brightly, and basically everyone was happy and calm.

Except for one.

"AAAHHHH!! I'mlateI'mlateI'mlateI'mlate! Damnit!" yelled a young man as he sped through the streets, people giving wide birth as to not get run over.

His name is Neo Kazama, his family and origins are unknown even to himself. He stands tall at 5'10. Spiky black hair came out from atop his head. His tannish skin had beads of frantic sweat as he rushed. His chocolate brown eyes were filled with worry. Sharp canines jutted out from his upper lip, but became more pronounced as he gritted his teeth in frustration. He wore a traditional japanese highschool uniform, a black inside shirt with a white collared shirt over it, a baggy black pair of pants, and some good running sneakers. His outfit showed his rather well developed muscles. Slung over his shoulder was his famous backpack that could carry almost anything. He also wore one half of a Yin-Yang pendant, his being Yang. It was important to him, and he would never take it off.

He rounded another street corner as he could see himself getting much nearer to the highschool he attended. He mentally cheered and dashed through another road, nothing being able to stop him as he charged through.

He reached the courtyard in front of the school building, and he fell to his knees as he panted.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have overexerted myself too much.' _He thought as he got up and caught his breath.

Neo was about to head into the school building, but a feminine voice called out to him,

"NEO-KUN!" He turned his head to the source as he grinned. Down the other street he saw one his best and only friends running down the streets as frantically as he was moments ago.

Her name is Naomi Hanakaze, herself being an orphan and born here in Japan. She was 5'7 in height. Her hair was ocean blue, and it was tied into a ponytail behind her head. Her creamy white skin was sweating as she was overexerting herself. She had eyes the same blue shade as her hair, filled with happiness as she saw that her best friend was also late. Her pink-tinted rosy lips were put a small smile of relief. She wore a girl's version of the traditional uniform, a white buttoned blouse with a blue vest-like material of clothing over it, held with a red ribbon. Her D-Cup bust rather pronouced with her outfit as it jiggled around a bit. She also wore a white skirt that showed off her legs while she wore white shoes with long black socks. She held her books close to her, as she was running. She wore the other half of Neo's Yin-Yang pendant, herself being Yin. She had Neo wear the other half when they made it as kids, and she never took off her half either.

She stopped to catch her breath at the end of the corner close to the school, the walking light now red, signaling stop.

"I never thought that you would be late, Naomi-chan! You usually make it before I do!" He grinned at her.

She just smiled sheepishly, "Well, I had a rough night. So I accidentily slept in." She explained embarrassedly.

Neo chuckled, "Maa Maa, you don't need to worry too much. Bubba, Garth, and Marc can wait can't they?" He asked her.

Naomi giggled, "If this signal doesn't hurry up, they're going to be waiting a long time." She smirked.

Just after she said that, the light turned into a white colored figure in a walking position. Naomi hurried herself across the long walkway.

Neo patiently waited, but he could hear something that bugged him, it sounded like a fast moving vehicle. He looked over at both sides of the street to see a rather large truck on the left quickly closing in on the walkway Naomi was on, not noticing the light was red.

His eyes widened with fear as the truck neared Naomi, seemingly on a collision course with her. It went faster and faster, and Neo could see the truck's path clearly now.

'_Naomi!' _He rushed forward recklessly toward his best friend. The truck still kept going, and Neo pushed himself to the limit as he sprinted.

"Naomi!" Neo cried out. Naomi stopped looking confused until she saw what he was looking at. She was frozen out of fear, her muscles wouldn't budge, no matter how loud she screamed mentally.

She closed her eyes as she could see her life flashing before her eyes as the truck neared, seemingly unaware of what it was going to hit. Ready to embrace death, she prepared herself for her fate,

...until she was pushed out of the way.

The truck suddenly screeched and Naomi opened her eyes to see that she was indeed pushed out of the way. She frantically looked around until she saw the limp form of her best friend a distance away.

She ran towards the body with tears streaking down her face out of fear and concern of what happened to him. She cradled Neo's head in her lap, carefully as to not provoke anything. She caressed his cheek as she looked at his face.

She sobbed, "N-Neo... p-please w-wake u-up!" She cried out as she hugged his still body against hers.

He slowly opened his eyes, his usual fire dulling, "Naomi-chan... please, don't cry. I can stand it when you cry." He whispered gently as he wiped a tear away with a weak hand.

The tears didn't stop, "It's my fault! If I wasn't so-" She was stopped as Neo put a finger to her lips.

He grinned weakly, "Nothing is your fault, Naomi-chan. Don't beat yourself up for anything." He consoled.

She kept sobbing, "Why? (sniff) Why did you save me? If I'd been hit you wouldn't be hurt like this." She whimpered.

He laughed weakly, causing Naomi to look up at him, "Naomi-chan, you were my first true friend. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you after all our time together. I remember promising to you when we were kids, 'I'll always protect you, even if it costs me my life.' and I always stood by that vow. I couldn't ever let you die under my protection, so please..." He coughed up blood, and Naomi's eyes widened.

Her tears never stopped and her eyes held pain, "Please don't die yet, Neo-kun! I-I-I'll call an ambulance! I'll get the police! Just... please... please, don't leave me..." She sobbed into his shoulder as she hugged him.

Neo smiled apologetically, "Gomen nasai, Naomi-chan." A tear fell from his eye this time, "I wish I could stay. I wish I could've spent more time with you and the others. I wish I could've said those words, but my time is up, and I would just leave you with even more pain." He caressed her cheek as she looked at him with teary eyes.

"Ja Ne, Bubba, Garth, Marc, and especially you Naomi. My nakama..." His hand fell limp, and his eyes glazed over. He died, with a smile on his face.

Naomi couldn't say anything as she all she felt was the pain inside her chest. She sobbed into Neo's chest repeating 'come back' over and over.

'_I... couldn't even tell him what I felt about him.' _She thought miserably.

But she forced herself to say it now, "I love you, Neo! (sob) I can say that clearly now! But not even my words will bring you back..."

He was given a funeral, and surprisingly, many people came. The man who ran crashed into Neo was arrested for involuntary manslaughter, by a policeman who saw from afar.

But a strange thing had happened, as Neo's body disappeared from his coffin in a flash of light.

* * *

**A Forest Outside of Dirk's Residence...**

A boy with Spiky Brown hair clad in red smiled as he looked up at the stars. Mentally connecting some to form constellations. He always loved astronomy, it was the only academic subject he enjoyed and excelled in at school.

"Lloyd! It's time ta' be headin' in, lad!" A scottish accent rang out, from a dwarf named Dirk.

'Lloyd' smiled as he replied, "Alright Dad! I'll be there soon!" He responded.

Lloyd got up from the grass he layed down on, and brushed some dust that may have gotten on him. He looked back at the stars one final time, but he saw something interesting.

A silver shooting star flashed brightly, and Lloyd grinned. The star itself though, seemed to be getting closer to his location. It got bigger and bigger, and Lloyd's eyes widened as he saw the star crash into the ground several feet from his location.

"Holy shit!" Lloyd cried out.

"Oi! Why're ya' cursin' lad! Somethin' happen?" Dirk questioned.

'_Wow. I'm surprised Dad didn't feel or see that shooting star!' _Lloyd thought.

"Yeah Dad! I'm gonna check it out!" He responded back to his adoptive father.

"Okay then. Just don't get hurt!" And with that Lloyd went to investigate. He walked cautiously towards the crater, and he peeked over a ledge he thought was safe.

But the thing inside shocked him. It was a human. He had spiky black hair, and he wore strange clothing. He seemed a bit older than Lloyd. He looked injured, but then again falling from up high in the sky can be painful. He rushed in and examined much more closely.

Percieving him not to be a threat, Lloyd carried the man on his back, and rushed towards his home.

* * *

**Dirk's House...**

The dwarven man waited impatiently for his adoptive son to come back. He just hoped Lloyd wasn't hurt.

But he was surprised when he saw Lloyd carrying an older man on his back. The man looked injured, but he would wait for Lloyd to explain where he came from.

"Dad! I found this guy in a crater after a shooting star I saw crashed into the ground! He looked really hurt, so can we help him?" Lloyd questioned as he reached his father.

"Why a' course we are Lloyd! Remember Dwarven Vow Number 2: Never abandon someone in need. Now hurry in! We have ta' get the bandages!" Dirk said, rushing Lloyd in and setting the man on the wooden floor.

Dirk putt some bandages on the man, covering most of his injuries. A few minutes after that was finished, the man began to wake up. He opened his eyes groggily and began to speak,

"So this is what Heaven is like eh? I would've thought they'd put more white." He mused, Lloyd and Dirk sweatdropped.

"Uh, laddie, you aren't dead." Dirk said to the man. The man looked at them and his eyes widened.

_'Why do these guys seem- AHA! These guys are from Tales of Symphonia! Man! I haven't played that since I was like, 13!' _He grinned mentally.

"I'm not?" The man asked dumbly, on purpose. Lloyd and Dirk sweatdropped again.

"Like dad said. You aren't dead. You were only injured badly. Now if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" Lloyd asked.

The man was tempted to use Lloyd's line, but decided against it.

"Y'know, before you ask someone's name, you better introduce yourself first." He smirked.

Dirk grinned, "Fine then lad, I'm Dirk."

Lloyd grinned as well, "And my name is Lloyd Irving!" He announced proudly.

Neo smiled, "Well, Dirk, Lloyd, my name is Neo Kazama. Pleasure to meet ya!"

* * *

**Me: And their goes chapter uno!**

**Genis: (still crazy) NEO!**

**Me: (scared) 'Kay! Read n' Review! I gotta run!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: (walks in covered in bandages) Ugh... Goddamned mage...**

**Lloyd: Geez... What the hell happened to you?**

**Me: Genis happened. I gave him a new title last chapter and let's just say he wasn't very happy about it.**

**Lloyd: What was the title?**

**Me: I gave him the patented 'Teenie Weenie' title. Now I'm really starting to reconsider it. Kid has one helluva right hook!**

**Lloyd: HAHAHA! The 'Teenie Weenie' title?! HAHAHA! Oh Martel that's hilarious! I gotta tell Zelos about this! (Runs off)**

**Me: Lloyd! (shakes head) Ah damnit! Genis is going to kill him and Zelos as soon as word gets out.**

**Naomi: We'll pray for him, Neo-kun. He'll need all his strength in order to get away from Genis-san.**

**Me: Amen to that. I barely got a scratch on the kid. And he kept flinging spells left and right. If I didn't know 'Soru' I'd be a pile of ash right now.**

**Naomi: (hugs Neo) Well the good thing is that you're okay now!**

**Me: (blushes) W-Well thank you for your concern, Naomi-chan. Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Naomi: Sure!**

**Disclaimer: Neo-kun doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, One Piece, or anything owned by big and successful companies. But that's okay! Probably nobody on Fanfiction does.**

**Me: Yosh! Let's get this story started again!**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Learning to Walk...**

It's been a few weeks since Neo had come into the Irving residence. He had to explain where he was from at first, but he couldn't tell them about earth unless he trusted them, he wanted to keep his knowledge a secret. Dirk and Lloyd wisely left him alone (or just Dirk) until Neo had got to know them better.

Neo and Lloyd actually hit it off quite nicely. They had a lot in common, like their hate for school, and their love for a good battle. Dirk and Neo got along pretty well too, as Dirk was happy for the extra company he recieved. That and Neo could cook, both Dirk and Lloyd loved that.

But it seems we have reached an impass. As their was something that Neo had to do, even if he didn't want to...

"I HAVE TO GO TO A FREAKIN' SCHOOL!!" Came a yell from inside the Dirk residence. A very, very, _very _angry yell.

But Dirk wasn't phased in the least, "I'm sorry lad. But ya' have ta' attend school as part of our agreement with the mayor. He was mighty skeptical at first, but I had barely managed to get ya' accepted." He said.

Neo sighed, "Which I am very grateful for, but _school?!_ That's goddamned torture!" Neo exclaimed as he flailed his arms comically.

Dirk shook his head, "Sorry laddie, but whether ya' like it or not, ya' got to attend school. Ya' may not be from here, but ya' still need yer' education. " His tone was final.

Neo just hung his head in defeat, "Damnit..." He muttered. '_I had to attend a highschool back home, and now I'm getting stuck in school again.' _He suddenly remembered his friends, and gave a bitter chuckle, '_Heh... out of all of us, only Mark wanted to attend school willingly. I wonder how everybody's been since I died?'_ He thought with melancholy.

He was snapped out of his reverie by a light tap to the head. Neo looked to see that it was a concerned Dirk,

"Are ya' alright laddie? Ya' spaced out for a few minutes." He said worried.

Neo shook his head, '_I can mull about these things later I guess.'_ He reassured Dirk with a bright grin, "Yeah, I'm fine Dirk. The thought of going to school just seemed to get to me for a bit." He scratched his head sheepishly

Dirk chuckled, "Ya' sounded just like Lloyd for a minute there. I remember that there were actually a few times where I had to literally _drag _the poor lad over to the school buildin'." He said with a reminiscent smile. Neo snickered a bit.

"Dragged who over to where now?" Came a groggy voice from the stairwell. Both men looked over to see a tired Lloyd sleepily rubbing his eyes.

Neo smiled slyly, "Oh nothing, Lloyd. We were just talking about... stuff. That's right! Stuff!" To Neo's luck, Lloyd just shrugged before yawning.

Neo looked out the window, and saw the sun was coming up over the horizon. He could've guessed the time from there, and it seemed that Lloyd and himself would be late if they stayed any longer.

"Anyway, Lloyd, we have to go now. Or else we're gonna be late. And if your teacher is as bad as you say, then I pray that you can get ready quickly." He said to the spiky brown haired young man.

Lloyd's eyes widened fearfully, "Oh damn! You're right!" He dashed up the stairs, and a few seconds later, you could hear multiple crashes from the ceiling.

Neo shook his head as he got a quick breakfast ready, "He's almost exactly like me when it comes to school. And if I'm right he'll be ready in three... two... one..." Neo held out the breakfast when he began counting down. When he reached one, Lloyd bursted through and grabbed the food before running out the door.

Dirk chuckled as Neo sighed before walking out the door as well, "See ya later, Dirk. I'll make sure Lloyd doesn't get in any trouble." He said on his way out.

Dirk waved from his chair, "Alright laddie. Bye!" And with that, Neo ran off after the red clad swordsman.

When Neo caught up with Lloyd, he saw that he was fighting a pair of two-legged mushrooms, which he believed were called Minicolds. It actually looked a bit silly to be fighting something of their stature, but the overgrown pieces of fungus were putting up a good fight despite the handicap.

Neo rushed forward and bashed a Minicold in the skull with his fist. He sent it flying a bit back, before rubbing his hand. It burned as he hissed with pain.

"Damn! These things can burn me if I touch them." He muttered annoyed. He concentrated to find if anything he knew could help him. To his surprise, he found some rather new pieces of information in his head, the first bit was something called 'Flame Shuriken', and the second one was 'First Aid'.

'_I can use magic? But I don't have a... what was it called again? Expair? Exgear? Argh, Damnit! I'll have to find out later! I have to see if this works.'_ He thought frustrated.

He held out his hand on instinct, and a burst of mana came out from under him. He cried out, "Flame Shuriken!", and a small, six-pointed star shaped glyph flickered in front of him a bit. But it didn't last long before dissappearing into nothingness. Neo cursed silently to himself.

'_It doesn't work! Crap! I'll have to settle for burning my hand against this thing.'_ He charged the Minicold before letting out all of his frustrations on it. The poor thing screamed in turmoil as Neo pummeled it senselessly.

Neo had killed it, while suffering a many acidic burns on his hands. He looked over to where Lloyd was fighting and saw that he was just finishing off his Minicold opponent with his patented 'Demon Fang' tech.

'_Hmm... his Nittoryu (Two Sword Style) fighting style is pretty good for a self taught one. There are a few things wrong with his stance, his guard, and such, but I can help him refine and master it. If I can also teach him some martial arts as well then he'll be a force to be reckoned with! That, and Kratos won't be able to say anything about it. Hehe.' _Neo's musings were cut short when he heard Lloyd sheath his wooden swords.

Said red clad boy turned around to see Neo nursing his burning hands. He chuckled a bit before walking over.

"Are you okay, Neo? I saw you beating that Minicold into the ground." He said to the black haired young man.

Neo hissed a bit as he touched a certain spot on his hands, "Yeah, I'll be fine Lloyd. It's just the acid burning here and there, I gotta try something to see if it works." He said as he stared intently at his hands.

"First Aid." He commanded. A small green light covered his hands before healing the burns. Neo was relieved that the spell worked, but he felt that it wasn't right for some reason.

Lloyd looked astonished, "You can use magic, Neo?" He asked bewildered.

Neo shrugged, "I guess I can, but I'm not an elf, so don't ask. However, I don't think that the spell was at full power, it healed me at the least. The other one I used quit on me though, so I guess I can say that I'm not a licensed magician yet." He explained.

Lloyd tilted his head a bit, "Don't you need an exsphere though?" He asked.

Neo blinked, "Ex-sphere?" He muttered. _'Ah, so THAT was what it was called. Huh...' _He thought with a sweatdrop.

The rest of the trip was with Lloyd explaining what an exsphere was, how it could be dangerous, and what it could do for a person wearing it. That, and Lloyd was also ranting on and on about how cool it would be to use magic like Neo and a 'friend' of his could.

Poor Neo.

* * *

**Iselia...**

Lloyd and Neo made it to the gates just in time. The guards looked confused at the new guest with Lloyd, and where he could've possibly come from. But the two outsiders were oblivious to the looks they recieved. Rather, they were arguing with eachother.

"I totally beat you, Lloyd. Just admit it." The older man said to the red clad swordsman.

Lloyd panted in exhaustion as he pounded his chest, "Y-You d-did not! I'm (pant) the one who (pant) got here first!" He caught his breath.

Neo glared, "Hell no! I was leagues ahead of you!"

Lloyd returned the glare with a defiant one of his own, "Are you calling me a liar?!"

Neo growled, "Well I ain't callin' ya' for dinner!" You could practically see the sparks and lightning between them as they growled at eachother menacingly.

The guards at the gate sweatdropped at the exchange, "Um... Lloyd? Who's your friend?" The first guard asked slowly. Lloyd and Neo were about to pummel eachother, as Neo held Lloyd by the collar of his jacket with a fist cocked back, and Lloyd was ready with one fist aimed for Neo's head and another to his chest.

Both young men looked over to the guards and broke apart quickly. They had the grace to look sheepish as they scratched the back of their heads.

Lloyd chuckled nervously, "Uh... hehe. Sorry about that. This is Neo (points to the older man, who waves), he came a few weeks ago, and the mayor said he could come to school here in the village." He explained.

Neo grinned, "Yeah, I'm sorry about the first impression." He added after Lloyd finished speaking.

The guards nodded, "It's alright. Welcome to Iselia, don't cause too much trouble." The second guard said to them, as he and his partner allowed them to pass.

Lloyd and Neo nodded their thanks as they entered Iselia, and Lloyd gave Neo a quick tour of the village. Basically explaining about each important building as best he could. The school was the last place they went to.

"...And this is the school. This is where Professor Sage teaches all the kids of the village." He said as he pointed to the building. Kids were waiting outside of the place talking with one another.

"Lloyd!" A boyish voice rang out. Neo raised an eyebrow as he saw a small boy with silver hair and a blue/white outfit run up to the two of them.

'_So here comes Genis Sage, our resident midget mage _(A/N: Hey! A rhyme!)_. They make him seem so much taller in the game... but then again everybody was a chibi, so I couldn't really tell...' _He thought with a sweatdrop at how everybody looked like mini action figures in the game.

Lloyd grinned as he waved to his small friend, "Hey, Genis!"

The small mage looked questioningly at Neo when he reached the two older boys, "Hey Lloyd, who's this?" He asked.

Neo was about to introduce himself, "I..." But Lloyd stupidly butted in without thinking,

"Oh! This is Neo! A new friend I made a few days ago." He grinned happily.

"Uh... Lloyd, I think he was going to introduce himself." Genis deadpanned.

Lloyd scratched the back of his head as he grinned sheepishly, "Oh... sorry Neo."

Neo waved his hand dismissively, "It's alright Lloyd." He turned to Genis with a grin, "Anyway, like Lloyd said earlier, I'm Neo Kazama. I was living with Dirk and Lloyd a few days earlier." He introduced himself as he held out his hand. Genis shook his hand happily.

"Genis Sage." The young mage said.

"Lloyd! Genis!" Another voice cried out, but this time it was female. All three boys looked over to see a girl with long blonde hair that flowed to her back, and a white outfit trimmed with blue lining.

Neo chuckled quietly to himself, '_And here comes our clumsy blonde chosen, Colette Brunel.'_ He thought to himself.

Colette found herself beginning to trip backwards on nothing but air. She was about to fall back on her bottom, but Neo, in an amazing burst of speed caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground.

He grinned at her astonished face, "You alright?" He asked concerned. He also could've sworn he saw a blush on her face.

Colette smiled, "Yes, I am. Thank you for catching me, mister..."

Neo got her standing again before he introduced himself, "Neo Kazama, nice to meet ya'. Who are you?" He asked politely.

Colette smiled warmly, "I'm Colette Brunel. The feeling is likewise." She introduced herself.

Neo couldn't help but smile at her attitude, '_I can see why Lloyd would like her.' _He thought to himself, '_She can bring out the nice in people with her smile.'_

Lloyd laughed as he and Genis caught up with their two friends, "Colette, you dork! You alright?" He asked.

Colette nodded, "Yup! Neo caught me before I could fall down." She directed her smile to the black haired young man, who smiled back politely.

"Lloyd! Colette! Genis! Class is going to start soon!" An older female voice rang out. The four friends looked over to see a woman in her late twenties with short silver hair like Genis', wearing a long orange coat with black trimmings and some black baggy pants to go with it.

Neo looked a bit fearful, '_And last, but not least, here is the abusive school teacher, Raine Sage. Older sister to Genis Sage.' _Just the thought of her punishments made Neo shudder, which went unnoticed by everyone else.

Raine smiled as she saw Neo, "Oh, are you a new student here in Iselia?" She asked.

Neo returned the smile as he bowed a bit in politeness, "Yes, I am. My name is Neo Kazama."

"I see, well in that case I am your teacher, Raine Sage." She introduced herself.

Neo scratched his chin in thought, "Sage? Are you Genis' sister or something?" He asked knowing full well they were.

She looked down to her younger brother and ruffled his hair, "Yes, I am. Now please hurry up." She warned.

All of the students rushed to the door, but Neo stopped outside the frame of the entrance,

Neo grinned, "Okay then, is there any specific way you want me to address you, Ms. Sage?" He asked.

She grinned lightly, "Just call me Professor, Neo."

* * *

**Classroom...**

"Okay then," Raine started, "Class is about to begin, and we have a new student with us today." She looked over to Neo.

Neo walked up to the front of the class with a grin, "Yup! Pleasure to meet ya', everyone. My name is Neo Kazama." The class mumbled a few 'hello's to him.

"Now to tell you a bit about myself, my likes are my friends, sword fighting (Caught Lloyd's attention), cooking, dogs (Colette smiles happily), wolves, and many other things. My dislikes include racist bastards and unjust prejudice (Raine and Genis perk up at that), abuse of any kind, and a few other things I don't want to talk about. My hobbies include practicing my sword styles, cooking, playing violin, and other stuff. And my dreams for the future are unknown for now." He finished with a faint shrug.

"Where did you come from, Neo?" Raine asked.

Neo scratched his head with a sheepish grin, "Well... to tell you the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth..." He started, everybody listened closely.

"I have no freakin' idea whatsoever." He finished. The whole class sweatdropped.

"You... have no idea?" Raine deadpanned.

"Well, yeah. I woke up in the Iselia forest without any memory of where I came from, I apologize." He actually gave Raine a look that said 'I'll tell you the truth later' to which she understood perfectly.

"Well anyway, let's start class. Neo, you can sit next to Colette and Lloyd." Raine directed.

"Wow, that class was actually pretty easy." Neo grinned as he got up from his seat. School was over, and everybody was going home.

Lloyd looked at Neo as if he was crazy, "Easy? How could anything about this class be easy?" Lloyd asked incredulously.

Neo deadpanned, "Well, it could be easy for you if you didn't sleep through all the lessons." He said. Lloyd scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

The two were about to leave the room until Raine called them back in, "Excuse me, Lloyd, Neo. I would like to speak with you for a minute." She said to the two, Neo smacked himself on the head for forgetting what he did.

"What is it Professor?" Lloyd asked.

"Do you happen to know where Neo is originally from, Lloyd?" Raine asked as she looked at the both of them.

Lloyd looked thoughtful, "I dunno, to tell you the truth, I found him in a crater after a shooting star crashed into the ground..." He explained.

Raine's eyes widened, before she calmed herself down a bit, "I see..." She looked at Neo, "Neo, you actually do know where you come from correct? Why are you not telling us?" She asked.

Lloyd's eyes widened in realization, "That's right. You never told me and Dad where you came from either." He said.

"I..." Neo sighed a bit, "I can't tell you guys yet, I don't want you to know until I think you're ready." He said.

Lloyd tilted his head in confusion, "And when are we going to be ready, Neo?" He asked.

Neo smiled lightly, "When I can truly trust you, then I will tell you where I come from. Maybe even tell you a few things about it." He said. Neo glanced at the door frame to see a speck of silver and blonde hair outside.

Neo chuckled, "Okay you two, you can come out now." He said. Genis and Colette walked inside the classroom.

Colette looked down in dissapointment of herself, "I'm sorry, Neo. But you were walking back, and-"

Neo placated her, "Don't worry, Colette. You and Genis were just curious." He waved his hand dismissively.

He grinned, "And to tell ya' the truth, I was going to trust you, Lloyd, Raine, Genis, and Dirk with my secret. So don't worry about it, okay? I'll tell you someday." He said looking out the window.

Lloyd and the others looked unsure, "Promise?" Lloyd asked.

Neo turned to them with a true and sincere smile, "Promise."

* * *

**Me: And this is where chapter two ends! **

**Naomi: And you did well, Neo-kun! (hugs Neo)**

**Lloyd: (storms into the room covered in burns) AHHHHHHH!! SOMEONE HELP!!**

**Zelos: (runs right after Lloyd cut up all over) THE TWERP IS OUT TO KILL US!!**

**Genis: (enters the room with the crazy look in his eyes again) Oh Lloyd! Zelos! I haven't finished TALKING with you yet!! AHAHAHAHA!!**

**Me: (rolls eyes) Oh hell...**

**Genis: TIDAL WAVE!**

**(water floods the room and crashes Lloyd and Zelos into the wall.)**

**Lloyd and Zelos: OW!**

**Genis: Oh, I'm sorry! Let me dry you off! CYCLONE!**

**(a giant tornado flings Lloyd and Zelos offscreen)**

**Genis: I'LL TEACH YOU TO MAKE FUN OF ME!! (storms offscreen)**

**Me: (shudders) Geez... That kid is scary!**

**Naomi: All people can be scary when they are angry, Neo-kun. You're a prime example.**

**Me: (scratches back of head sheepishly) Well... yeah, I guess.**

**(offscreen) Genis: Oh no! It seems you two aren't completely dry yet! Let me fix that! INDIGNATION!!**

**(screams of terror are heard from offscreen)**

**(back to regular screen) Me: Anyway, I have a poll, if you could call it that. **

**Poll: Who do you want Lloyd to be paired up with?**

**Colette?**

**or**

**Sheena?**

**Me: Read and Review! Or I'll send Genis after your ass!**

**Me and Naomi: Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Yosh! Welcome back my loyal readers! Welcome!**

**Jenny Kamokubi (New OC Personality): H-Hello e-everyone...**

**Me: Jenny-chan! Please be more confident! I know this is your first time meeting everyone but try to be brave!**

**Jenny: (nods shakily) A-Alright, Nii-chan. I-I'll try m-my best.**

**Mark: (rolls eyes) Just don't be too confident, Jenny. We already have one grinning idiot in our group.**

**Me: HEY! I AIN'T NO IDIOT JUST BECAUSE I'M CONFIDENT!**

**Mark: Confident in what? You have nothing to be proud of.**

**Me: DO TOO! MY STORIES ARE MY PRIDE! AND THEY DO PRETTY DAMN WELL!**

**Jenny: (nods firmly) N-Nii-chan is a g-good f-fanfiction w-writer, Mark-san! Y-You're just m-mad b-because he d-didn't let y-you d-do your p-pervert g-guide!**

**Mark: (gasps) That's a lie! I never thought of any such thing!**

**Me: (Deadpan) Yes... you did. You slipped the idea into my 'Fanfiction Ideas' box yesterday. And I said that women wouldn't like it because of the material you put in it.**

**Mark: ...Fine. You win this round! (leaves in a flash of electricity)**

**Me: HAHA! Take that Ero-Mark! (grins) Thanks for the help and support, Jenny-chan! I couldn't have made him leave without ya'!**

**Jenny: (pokes her index fingers together shyly) I-It was n-nothing, Nii-chan...**

**Me: (ruffles Jenny's hair affectionately and turns to the readers) Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, this chapter is the thing you've all been waiting for, the start of the Journey to Regenerate the world! I have some ideas ready, and I hope you guys don't hate me for my decisions.**

**Jenny: N-Nii-chan has t-thought about h-how h-he would start. H-He nearly t-ripped h-his h-hair out i-in f-frustration at the c-choices.**

**Me: This is a warning, this decision may not be official as of yet! I plan to have Colloyd stuff at the beginning of the story, like natural. But as the story progresses, the pairing will probably end in a Shelloyd. I chose this pairing because I think Colloyd may be a bit overdone, and I don't really follow canon stuff well. Reminder this is not official as of yet. I need opinions. Hell! Lloyd might even get both girls if I choose!**

**Jenny: (nods) P-Please n-no h-hate mail o-or anything of t-the sort.**

**Me: Now that all the stuffy business is out of the way, Jenny-chan! Do the Disclaimer!**

**Jenny: H-Hai!**

**Disclaimer: N-Neozangetsu-nii-chan d-does not o-own Tales of Symphonia. B-Big successful c-companies o-own them.**

**Me: Arigatou, Jenny-chan! Let's start!**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Final Steps and A New Beginning...**

Clashes of wood resounded throughout the forest, as two young men were fighting eachother, both wielded dual wooden swords.

The first boy, that had spiky black hair and a red outfit grunted as he blocked an attack from the older man, "Damn! You're really good at this, Neo!" He said as he ducked a sword swipe.

'Neo', the young man with spiky black hair and wearing a japanese school uniform, smirked, "You have the potential to be great as well, Lloyd. Just remember what I taught you." The black haired young man said to the younger boy. They clashed in a blade lock before jumping back and coming at eachother once more. He made comments as they slashed at eachother.

"Keep your roots strong." SMACK!

"Flow with your attacks, don't ever force them." SWOOSH!

"Use your entire body to execute the attack." WHACK!

Lloyd noticably improved against the older black haired teen.

Neo and Lloyd were hard at work, sparring against eachother to the best of their abilities. Neo had began training Lloyd over the last few months, refining the latter's skill with a blade. The red clad boy had shown great improvement, far better than Neo thought possible. Lloyd's attacks were now much more accurate and precise, as well as elegant. He managed to learn his first level of Techs, as well as some of Neo's Nittoryu moves going through the rigorous training the older man put him through.

Lloyd also had to learn hand to hand combat. At first he protested, saying that he only needed his swords, but Neo knocked some sense into him with these words, "What if you had lost your blades and someone like Colette was in danger, Lloyd? What would you do then?". From then on, Lloyd listened diligently.

Neo sent Lloyd skidding back with a hard push, before jumping back himself. Neo held both wooden blades pointing out at his sides in a stance, "Nittouryu (Two Sword Style)..." He started, Lloyd's eyes widened at the implication.

Neo suddenly slashed both swords at the same time, sending an invisible wave of air at the younger swordsman, "Takanami! (Hawk Wave!)" Lloyd was pushed off of the ground by the mysterious wind, and he landed harshly onto his butt.

Lloyd panted tiredly and fell onto his back before he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small white flag before he started waving it above himself, "Okay, okay, I give." He said exhausted and disappointed in himself.

Neo smiled before walking up to Lloyd and helping him up, "Well done, Lloyd. Ya' held out longer than all our previous spars combined." He grinned.

Lloyd kicked the dirt, "Thanks Neo, but I still can't pull off that 'Hawk Wave' thing you used on me. In fact I can't do several of them without it canceling on me." He muttered.

Neo only grinned reassuringly, "Maa... You'll get it someday, Lloydie-boy. It just takes practice to do. Remember when I say that I trained for years in this stuff." He said sagely. Lloyd nodded.

Neo looked up at the sky to see that it was almost time for school, "Anyways, let's go. We don't want to be late for school. You know what'll happen to us if we're late." He winced. Both boys took a minute to shudder at the harshness of Raine's punishments before they dashed off quickly into the forest.

* * *

The trip to the village had been rather dull. Now that Neo had some weapons of his own, he could defend himself better against the monsters that attacked. That, and Neo wouldn't have had to burn his hands fighting them anymore.

'_If only I could Flame Shuriken their asses! I'd show 'em where the definition of BURN came from! I can't believe I can't pull off the damned spell yet.' _He grumbled mentally.

He was making progress on the attack, but the best he could get were small, burnt out ashes. Everyday you could hear him cursing to the heavens as to why he couldn't do it yet. It was sad really, but on the bright side, Lloyd learned some new vocabulary! YAY!

Now back to subject, Lloyd and Neo had just made it to the village, the guards nodding their consent. They reached the schoolyard to see Genis, Colette, and Frank, Colette's father, waiting for them in the front of the building.

"Yo Genis, Colette, and Frank!" He waved lazily to them. He turned to Genis with a grin, "So midgit, what's on our usual agenda today?" He asked just to see if the little man would fall for it.

Genis' eye twitched, "I'M NOT A MIDGIT NEO! I'M JUST HEIGHT CHALLENGED!" He calmed down, "And for today, well..." He trailed off from there, as he had just realized that Neo had tricked him.

"Hey! That was a trick question!" He pointed a finger accusingly at the older black haired boy.

Neo only smiled cheekily, "Well I'm sorry that I forgot for a moment." Inwardly he smirked, '_Heh. Oh boy. He's just so gullible these days.' _He mentally shook his head while walking inside the school. A giggling Colette, a chuckling Lloyd, and a rather furious Genis following him in.

Class went about as usual today as well, starting with Raine teaching the students and them listening diligently, to the resounding 'SMACK!' around the classroom that came whenever Lloyd was woken up by an angry professor.

Like I said, usual stuff.

* * *

After school had ended, students began to walk back to their homes. Lloyd, Colette, Genis, and Neo were talking about what Raine had just explained to them today. Lloyd was rubbing a glowing red cheek he recieved from his teacher.

Neo furrowed his brow in thought, "So, if I'm getting this correctly, Colette is a... what was it called? ... A _chosen, _right?" He asked playing dumb.

Genis nodded and smirked, "Yup! But honestly, sometimes I think your memory is as bad as Lloyd's." He said, ignoring the indignant 'HEY!' that came from the said red clad boy.

Neo put his hand over his heart and mock pouted, "Now don't be so hostile, Genis. I'm just curious is all." He said with a faint shrug.

"And you have every right to be." A voice said from behind them. Neo turned around to see himself face to face with his teacher. Really, really, really face to face.

"GAH!" He cried out in fright, as he jumped up to the roof in shock. "Damnit, Professor! Don't DO that!" He panted as he back down.

Raine giggled a bit to herself, "I'm sorry Neo, but I just couldn't resist." She shrugged innocently. Neo's eye twitched.

"So..." She began, "... Are you finally going to tell us where you come from?" She asked curiously.

Lloyd's eyes widened, "Oh yeah," He then narrowed them at Neo, "... you still haven't told us yet." He said to his older brother figure.

"Well then why didn't you ask?!" Neo chirped happily, "I've trusted you guys for quite a while now." He said in an unshamed grin.

Everyone sweatdropped, "You... you would have told us if we asked...?" Raine asked incredulously.

Neo shrugged, "Well, yeah. I've trusted you guys for weeks now." He explained. They all visibly slumped, "Now, if you don't mind the walk, let's go to Lloyd and my's house. I'll explain everything from there!" He exclaimed as he led the way. The people behind him (except for Colette, who was excited) were grumbling.

* * *

Everybody who came was looking expectantly at Neo as they sat around the small dinner table. They were curious to his answer of the situation, not knowing that they really made him nervous with all the stares. He sighed in exasperation before he gathered his courage,

"Okay, before I begin, we'll start off slowly. You guys know that I'm not from Iselia right?" The others nodded. Neo turned to his little brother, "And Lloyd, when you found me, I was inside of a smoking crater, correct?" Lloyd nodded his head, the others though, they were shocked.

He sighed once more, "... Well... the truth is that... is that..." Neo suddenly cut off and he slumped as his head hit the table. Everybody gasped in concern for their friend.

"NEO!" They all cried out. Raine had immediately come to his side to check up on him. After a few minutes of examination, she sweatdropped.

"What is it, Professor?" Colette asked in concern for Neo. She was scared as to what happened to him.

Raine shook her head in disbelief, "He's... he's... asleep..." She said in utter confusion. Everyone else around the table had sweatdropped as well. They could now hear his snores.

Genis deadpanned the sleeping young man, "He... fell asleep just like that?" He shook his head.

Neo began to stir once more, he woke up to see the wierd stares he got from everybody.

"What?" He asked awkwardly.

Lloyd spoke up, "Bro, you fell asleep when you were about to tell us where you came from." He said.

Neo groaned, "Oh no... I can't believe it followed me here!" He buried his head in his hands.

"What followed you here Neo?" Colette asked.

Neo looked sheepish, "Well, back before I came to Iselia, I had a rare medical condition. I thought I was free of it when I came here, but it seems to have followed me back." He scratched the back of his head with embarrassment, "I can fall asleep at random moments in time, in any moment of everyday. It's like a severe case of narcolepsy, only a bit less worse. Whether I be eating or fighting something, I would fall asleep as soon as the condition sets in." Everybody except Raine sweatdropped, the woman in question was very intrigued.

Neo held up his hands in warning, "Now I'm just warning you, don't worry too much about me when this happens, its natural." He said. Everyone nodded.

'_Wow... this is totally wierd...' _Lloyd thought with a sweatdrop.

'_That's pretty funny.' _Colette giggled to herself.

_'Oh brother, It's like a larger version of Lloyd's ability to sleep in class!' _Genis facepalmed himself.

'_FASCINATING!' _Raine thought in partial 'Ruin-Mode'.

_'The poor laddie...' _Dirk thought as he shook his head.

Neo scratched his chin in thought, "Now what was I talking about again?" He asked.

"Ye were just about ta tell us where you came from laddie." Dirk reminded him.

Neo snapped his fingers in remembrance, "Ah yes! Thanks dad!" He smiled before turning serious, "Anyway... the truth is that... (sigh) I'm not from this world. I used to live on another planet... called Earth." He said finally. Everyone in the room, except Raine, were in a huge state of shock.

Raine had a lavender glint shining in her eyes, she couldn't contain herself anymore, "Fascinating!" She was in her patented 'Ruin-Mode' once again, "How did you get here then?" She asked with a notepad out, ready to note anything he would say that would be of importance. Neo and Genis sweatdropped, the others were oblivious to Raine's behaviour.

_'Damn! Her 'Ruin-Mode' is freakin' scary up close!_' Neo thought in mild fear.

_'Oh man! Sis has gotten all crazy again..._' Genis thought in embarrassment.

Neo scratched his head, "I don't really know how I got here really. In fact, I had just died a few days before I was sent here." Everyone was now shocked beyond belief, but yet still, Raine managed to write in her notebook furiously.

Neo's attitude soon turned to one of melancholy and bitterness as he let out a mirthless chuckle, "And as to how I died... well... I was killed when I was run over by a vehicle in my world, protecting Naomi, my best friend." His head was soon hung, his bangs shadowed his eyes. He began fingering the yang half of his necklace, something that would never come off of him, "She and my other friends, Mark, Bubba, and Garth, meant the world to me, they were my family, my comrades. My best friend would've died if I hadn't taken the blow for her, and I was happy that I saved her in time..." His shoulders started shaking slightly, stifled sobs were all that the others could hear, "... but now... now I have to deal with the fact that I can never see them again. I left Naomi in so much pain too... I left them all with heavy hearts..."

Before he could continue though, Neo's body stiffened as he found himself in a warm embrace. He looked up to see Colette hugging him, and the others giving him a warm and comforting smile.

"Neo..." Colette started, staring into the eyes filled with self loathing, "Don't hate yourself for leaving your friends. None of what happened was your fault, so don't take the blame for any of it." She tightened her hug, "How about I help you find a way to see them again, Neo? We could look for a way while on the Journey for World Regeneration. And then... when its all over... you could go back to see them again." She said.

Lloyd pumped his fist into the air, "Yeah! You don't have to go through anything alone, bro!" He said grinning.

Genis smiled, "We'll always be ready to help, Neo. Friends help other friends in need!"

Raine crossed her arms with a small smile, "And although it would be a good chance for research, I should still help my student when he needs it." She stated matter-of-factly.

Dirk came finally, "And even if ya' leave laddie, I'll still consider ya' part of the family. We took ya' in, and I raised ye' as part of me own for the past few months. As far as I'm concerned, yer an Irving through and through." He grinned as well.

Lloyd looked thoughtful, "Neo Kazama Irving? Well it does have a nice ring to it!"

Neo smiled and laughed, this time for real, "Irving huh. I guess I really am an Irving!" He looked at everyone in gratitude.

The black haired boy hugged Colette back gently, and she pulled back from him, happy that he was happy once again.

Neo grinned, "Well then why don't we have a little party? Just for ourselves?" He asked. A large 'AYE!' was his answer as they all laughed.

'_Thank you everyone... thank you for everything...'_

* * *

**Several Months Later...**

"Lloyd Irving! Wake up!"

"Lloyd!"

A chalkboard eraser impacted itself against the red clad teen boy's head. He sputtered and looked around in shock as he was awoken painfully by his teacher.

"Gah!" Lloyd spit out a bit of the loose chalk dust.

Neo turned to his brother with a grin, "Damn Lloyd! If I didn't know any better, I'd say that its you who has the narcolepsy problem!" He said cheekily.

Lloyd was now fully awake, realizing that he had fallen asleep holding two buckets in his hands, and standing up no less! "Oh, Neo, Professor Raine, Eh... is class over?" He asked.

Neo chuckled and muttered to himself, "He's almost a bit too much like me..."

Raine walked back to the front of the room, sighing and shaking her head, "Never mind. Let's have someone else answer the question. Genis, how about you?" She asked her midgit little brother, who nodded.

"Yes Raine," He responded as he rose from his seat, "Mithos, the hero, brought about the end of the Ancient War, in the Holy Ground of Kharlan." He said in his usual textbook answer method.

"Correct." Raine nodded her head, "Afterwards, Mithos the Hero formed a pact with the Goddess Martel to seal away the desians that caused the war."

Lloyd growled a bit to himself, "But now the Desians came back, and are now causing everyone to suffer!" He shouted from the back of the classroom.

Neo sighed, and he took it upon his job as an older brother to calm his little brother down. He lightly smacked Lloyd in the head, "Lloyd... calm down please. We talked about this in class the last time. The seals of the Summon Spirits dissappeared, causing the Desians to reappear, remember?"

"I... I knew that, I... I just forgot..."

Neo rolled his eyes jokingly as he smirked, "Suuuuuure ya' did bro. Sure ya' did..."

Raine ignored the Irving brothers, continuing on with the lesson, "Today is the day of Prophecy. It is a very important day, in which the Chosen of Mana will recieve an oracle from the Goddess Martel." She said. "Now Chosen One... Colette."

Colette stands up from her seat, "Yes ma'am!"

"Please tell us about the Journey of World Regeneration." She asked.

Colette nodded, "It is a journey to seal the Desians." She continued, "Upon passing the trials of the Goddess Martel, the Summon Spirits that guard the seal awaken, and mana is restored."

Raine nodded with a smile, "Correct, I suppose we should expect the chosen herself to know the answer to that one."

As Raine began to explain again, Lloyd fell back asleep, "Mana depletion is the reason for the current food shortages and droughts. It is said that this occurs because the Desians consume vast amounts of mana in their human ranches."

Lloyd woke up to see Colette smile back at him and Neo, the latter grinning right back. She sat back into her seat.

Raine continued on, "The Chosen's journey has two purposes-- to revive mana, as well as to defeat the Desians. Now for the next question--" Raine was suddenly cut off by a bright shining light that came through the window. Everybody had to cover their eyes from the purity of it.

"Wh... What's that?!" Lloyd sputtered as he dropped his buckets and shielded his eyes.

"That's..." Colette started, looking out of the window.

Neo, being the really close to the window, fell out of his seat covering his eyes, "HOLY HELL! IT BURNS!" He wailed comically.

Raine calmed Colette, Lloyd, and Neo down. She helped Neo back up into his seat before addressing the rest of the class, "Settle down. It seems that the time for the oracle has come. I will go and check on the chapel. Everyone, stay here and study on your own until I get back." She began to walk out of the classroom until Colette got up from her seat.

Colette cries after her, shaking her fists, "Wait Professor! I'll go with you!"

Raine shook her head, "No Colette. If it is the oracle, then the priests of the Martel Temple will come here for you. Wait here with everyone else." She ordered.

Colette nodded reluctantly, "Yes ma'am." She sank back into her seat.

Neo smirked as everyone began chattering about the oracle, "And so begins the regeneration of the world..." He muttered, partially copying Kratos' prologue speech. Neo turned to Lloyd with a grin, "Oi! Lloyd! I have to leave to get something! I'll be right back as soon as I get it from home!" Without waiting for an answer of any kind, Neo leapt out of the window, and he sprinted on all fours towards his house.

Lloyd shrugged at Neo's behavior, and soon set to follow his older brother's example. Lloyd began to leave the classroom until Genis had stopped him, "Lloyd! Where are you going?! Don't tell me you're gonna sneak out! Raine will get mad." He said shuddering at the picture of an angry Raine.

Lloyd shrugged indifferently, "It's research. I'm just really curious as to what happens to Colette when she recieves the oracle. They always talk about the Chosen of Regeneration, or the Day of Prophecy. But nobody ever tells us what really happens. So I'm looking for my own answers." He said.

"But my sister said to stay and study by ourselves." Genis argued.

Lloyd looked around the classroom, "It doesn't look like everyone is studying. And besides it could be fun! C'mon Genis, would you really let your best friend go out on his own. Possibly facing a fate by the desians?" He questioned.

Genis relented with a sigh, "Okay fine... I'm only going because I'm your best friend." He said to Lloyd's triumphant look.

Lloyd grinned and turned to Colette, "Hey Colette!" Said girl turned her head towards him. "Do you wanna come with me and Genis?" He asked.

Colette walked up to the two boys, "Sure! Where are we going?" She asked. Lloyd and Genis sweatdropped.

"Where else? To find out about th oracle. You have to be curious about this Colette, all of the has to do with you." Lloyd said.

Colette nodded happily, "Well if you're curious about it, then I'll be curious about it too!"

Lloyd grinned as he pumped his fist into the air, "Then let's go!" He led his friends out of the classroom.

* * *

After getting out of the school, Lloyd, Genis, and Colette were all confused as to why everyone was missing. Frank soon came up to them and explained that the desians had come through town towards the oracle. They all promised to go to the temple, and Frank reluctantly let them go.

As soon as they reached the gate, a zombie began to make its rotting corpse walk slowly towards the group.

"Whoa! There's a monster here!" Lloyd cried out as he unsheathed his wooden blades.

Genis was surprised, as there were never really any monsters that breach Iselia's borders, "I thought that the northern region was a holy sanctuary! Why are there..." Colette cut him off.

"It must be part of the trial. Martel's trial involves battling monsters." She explained.

Lloyd was in a rush, "We don't have time to talk! Let's get this thing!" He said.

"Roger!" Genis cried.

Lloyd charged forward and ducked under a swipe that the undead minion struck him with. Lloyd whapped at least two blows before Colette's chakrum flew from the air and cut its arm off, making the beast scream in agony at its lost limb. Lloyd followed up with three more blows before he let off a, "Demon Fang!" The blue wave of energy slammed into the zombie's leg, making it stagger. Just before it could recover though, Genis finished his spell, and three balls of flame struck the undead corpse. Taking all the punishment it could stand, the zombie collapsed in a pile of bones.

Lloyd grinned as he sheathed his blades, "Man! That was easy!" He boasted.

Colette looked awestruck, "Lloyd! You were amazing!" She exclaimed.

Lloyd looked sheepish, "Well, I really owe my strength to this." He held up his hand, showing the bandages that covered his red glove.

Genis nodded in understanding, "That's right... the exsphere."

"Yeah, it's designed for combat and allows me to bring out my maximum strength. Without this thing, or what Neo had taught me, I'd be nothing..." He explained.

"But you're still strong Lloyd!" Colette clapped her hands together with a merry smile.

Genis muttered, "Yeah, at least his sword skills are good. Courtesy of Neo..."

Lloyd turned to Genis and shook his fist angrliy at the boy, "What do you mean, 'at least'!"

Bu before they could argue anymore, another zombie, accompanied by a ghost this time, appeared at the gates, ready to avenge their fallen comrade.

Lloyd instinctively reached for his blades, "There's another one! Let's go you two!"

Colette stopped him, "Wait Lloyd! The Professor said that magic is more effective then physical attacks on non-physical and spiritual enemies." She explained to him.

Lloyd, being the loveable idiot that he is, scratched his head in thought, "Really?"

Genis cries, "Yes!" While shaking his head in exasperation.

Lloyd nodded, "Okay then, I'll leave the ghost to Genis. I'll go for the zombie!"

Colette nodded, "Okay! Here we go!"

They would have had to deal with the ghost, but a cry of "Flame Shuriken!" interrupted them. As quick as a bullet, three six-pointed ninja stars made of flame embedded themselves into the ghost. It took five seconds for the shuriken to make a few small explosions before killing the ghost in a fiery blaze.

"Ya'll think you could've started this party without me?!" Came the same voice. Lloyd, Genis, and Colette all smiled as their best friend/older brother figure had finally arrived onto the scene.

Neo now had three sword sheathes at his side, allowing for better mobility when walking with his weapons. They were also real blades, unlike Lloyd's wooden ones. And he also had a pack that was on his back.

"Neo!" They cried out, the older boy had jumped over them and landed right in front of them.

Neo glanced at them with a grin, "Man, do you guys know how rude it is to rush into things without waiting for all of the guests to arrive." He said matter-of-factly.

Lloyd scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry about that..." He trailed off.

Neo shrugged, "Meh, now that I'm here, let's party!" They all charged the unfortunate Zombie. It died seconds after its beating.

Lloyd comments after sheathing his swords, "It's important to choose the target wisely when there's a lot of monsters, or if we're up against a dangerous one." He said.

Colette adds, "It's especially important when saving an ally that's in trouble."

Genis finished, "We need to be careful."

Neo smirked, "I'll be sure to remember all of that. Now, don't we have a job to do?" He asked.

"Right Neo! Let's head off!" Lloyd grinned. A large 'Yeah!' followed as the others pumped their fists into the air. All four friends set off on their journey, Ready for the challenges that are ready for them.

And that, marked the beginning... of the Journey to Regenerate the World...

* * *

**Me: I'm sorry peoples. But it seems that I have to end here. CLIFFHANGER!**

**Jenny: (nods) Y-Yes. I-It s-seems as t-though M-Mark-san got B-Bubba angry a-again...**

**(Offscreen) Mark: SOMEBODY HELP! BUBBA CALLED IN AN ANGRY MOB OF MAD, BUT HOT, WOMEN AFTER ME!**

**Bubba: That's what you get for eatin' my last cake, mate!**

**Mark: HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IT WAS YOURS?! THERE WAS NO NAME ON IT!**

**Bubba: I put my name on the top in icing!**

**(Back to regular screen) Me and Jenny: (Sweatdrop)**

**Me: Uh... Yeah... Jenny-chan and I will see ya' around! Mark's bitten off more the he can chew, in more than one way too.**

**Jenny: N-Nii-chan a-and I w-will see y-you later.**

**Me: Read and Review! (To Bubba) STOP! MARK MAY BE A PERVERT, BUT HE'S STILL MY SMART SIDE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Yo Reviewer Peoples! Welcome back!**

**(Audience Claps enthusiastically)**

**Me: Now, the reason I was so late in my updates was because... (dramatic pause)...**

**Mark: Get on with it!**

**Me: WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE AND INTERRUPTING ME?! DIE!! (goes into overlimit level 4) I'll blow you away! Mystic Arte... (Room suddenly goes dark, blue and white light rises up a bit from the ground)**

**Mark: (squeaks) Oh No!**

**Me: Let's finish this.** (Disappears)** O'brilliant blade** (Dashes up and slashes Mark from the darkness)** as cold as steel...** (Dashes up and slashes Mark from again)** ...Rend from the infinite darkness...** (Dashes up and slashes Mark once more)** And crush my enemies to nothing! **(Starts appearing from all sides randomly and slashing Mark relentlessly)** RAAAAAHHH! Savage...** (Dashes out from behind Mark after slashing him again)** ...Wolf Fury! **(A storm of slashes cut Mark from all four sides at the same time)

**Mark: Ugh... (unconscious)...**

**Me: Whew! Anyway, from what I just did, I wanted to tell you that I beat Tales of Vesperia! ...2 times!**

**(Audience Applaudes, some whistle)**

**Me: Take THAT Duke! BWAHAHAHA! I'm much stronger than I was before!**

**Duke: (Glares)...**

**Me: And Mithos you little bastard, you've got nothin' on this guy! He was tougher than you'll ever hope to be!**

**Mithos: (Glares)... Like hell he is you inferior being!**

**Me: Oh! You two wanna go! I'm ready to kick your asses again! (Takes out Last Fencer and the Kusanagi Blades. Fencer in his mouth, and Kusanagi in his hands)**

**Duke and Mithos: (Wisely keep silent)...**

**Me: (nods) I thought so. Now, Announcer Guy! Disclaimer please!**

**Disclaimer: Neozangetsu does not own any of the Tales series games. But he owns his OC's and his original weapons and moves. Nuff said...**

**Me: Before we go, I have one thing to say... Rita-chan and Judith-chan are hot! H-O-T, hot!**

**Rita: (blushes) Idiot!**

**Judith: (giggles and blushes)**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Martel Temple Adventure...**

Neo, Lloyd, Genis, and Colette had at last left Iselia, steeling themselves for the challenges they will soon face. They headed towards the Oracle of the Chosen that blasted from the Martel Temple, and lit up the sky with a dazzling light.

Lloyd was his usual excited self, chattering merrily with his two friends while his older brother figure was leading at the front. He was excited about this journey, as he would see Colette be an angel with his own two eyes. And this journey would end the boredom at Iselia as he traveled the world.

Genis was a bit apprehensive about the whole situation, but he wouldn't leave his friends, he would help out if he could. He wished he could be brave and headstrong much like Lloyd and Neo were, he admitted he was a coward. But these guys accepted him despite all that and became his friends, he wouldn't let them down.

Colette was both excited and saddened at the same time. Excited because her journey had started, yet saddened at the fact at what happens in the end. She would never forget her friends or all the wonderful things she'd experienced so far, even if she died. Her friends have made the sixteen years she lived into something great, it pained her to think how they would react in the end.

Neo had his own doubts about this journey, he knew what was going to happen, but he didn't want the the people that he now found precious to get hurt. They didn't deserve most of the things they suffered originally in the game, like when Chocolat wouldn't forgive Lloyd and Genis for what they did to Marble. He told himself a long time ago that he would lessen their burdens, even if it was added to his own.

_--Skit Time!--_

**Elf? Exsphere?**

Genis:... Hey, Neo...?

Neo: What is it Genis?

Genis: That spell you did back there...

Neo: (grins) Oh that! Yeah, Flame Shuriken is a pretty nifty little thing if I do say so myself!

Genis: Yeah... about that... do you have...

Neo: (shakes head) Nah, I don't have elven blood in me, at least, I don't THINK I do. I pretty sure I'm all human. I don't have an exsphere either.

Genis: (shocked) No way...

Lloyd: (surprised) Really bro? I thought that you found an exsphere already and had dad make a key crest. I mean, you DID have trouble with that spell...

Neo: Well, yeah, I did have SOME problems, but I just kept practising until... yeah, you guys saw what happened to that ghost. (smirks)

Genis: I can't believe this...

Colette: (smiles) You're amazing Neo!

_--End Skit!--_

Lloyd groaned as they kept walking. Many monsters had tried to attack them, only to fail as they kicked their asses. This walk and the fighting in between had made the trip seem a lot longer...

_--Skit Time!--_

**What's the Temple like?**

Lloyd: Say, Colette, what's it like inside the temple?

Genis: We've never been inside, so it's kind of exciting.

Colette: Hmm, well, it's sort of dark because not much sunlight makes it through...

Neo: Y'know... that doesn't seem very reassuring about this trip...

Colette: (thoughtful) But, then again, I've never been to the inner part, either.

Neo: Maybe it'll be nicer than the outer part sounds like. (shrugs)

Lloyd: Hmm... I can't wait to get inside! (happy music note)

Genis: (exasperated) If only you could keep up this enthusiasm the entire time...

Neo: Eh... he can maintain it for at least five minutes. (smirks)

_--End Skit!--_

The Motley quartet had finally arrived at the Martel Temple, and Neo's eyes widened comically as he saw the place up close. The steps went up much higher, and were alot bigger then portrayed originally, and they could see only the roof of the temple. The light of the Oracle was still blasting from the hole in said roof.

Lloyd was amazed by the light that blasted from the temple, "Whoa! That light really is coming from the temple!"

Neo was pleasantly surprised, "Wow, this is very impressive. It shines brightly even after the main flash, I wonder if other people on can see it?" He mused to himself.

Genis nods, "It looks like the Oracle is going to be conveyed, and Colette's going to be the Chosen of Regeneration." He said.

Colette covered her eyes a bit as she looked up, "It's really, really bright."

Lloyd and Genis shook their heads with embarrassment, and Neo snickered. Lloyd asks, "Say, Colette... when the Oracle is going to be conveyed, you'll become the Chosen who will save the world right? You're going to be like Mithos, the Hero!"

Genis nodded, "Yeah, could you act a little more... you know, Chosen like?"

Colette nods her head with enthusiasm, "Yeah! No problem! No problem!"

Neo put his hand on the girl's shoulder, "Don't worry about anything too much, Colette. You don't have to act all stuffy and higher up y'know, just be yourself and have fun during your journey." He grinned reassuringly, "I don't see much of problem with being yourself, just take things at your own pace." The Ready-To-Be Chosen nodded her head in thanks.

Genis heard the sounds of a battle atop the stairs, "Hey, it sounds like there's a lot of commotion up at the temple." He said.

Neo listened tentatively, "Yeah, it sounds like a battle!" He heard the sounds of spells being casted, metal hitting flesh, and clashes of steel. "And it doesn't sound good guys!"

From atop the stairs, a man in holy robes limped down as he held his stomach. His body was littered with many cuts and bruises, his blood dripped from every available cut and stained his holy garments. When he reached the bottom, his eyes widened as he saw Colette, "Chosen One!" He cried, and he couldn't hold himself up anymore, he fell to the ground on his back. His breath erratic and uneasy.

Colette sees him in the condition he is in, and cries, "Pastor?!"

Neo eyes widened with fear, he raced to the old man and immeadiately began First Aid, "Damnit, damnit, damnit..." He muttered as he tended to the fatal wounds, his efforts beginning to be useless.

Lloyd asks in alarm, "Hey! Are you all right?!"

The Pastor coughed violently, his blood seeping out of his mouth, "The Desians... they... attacked the temple..." He whispered.

Genis is shocked by this development, "Wait, Iselia has a non-aggression treaty with the Desians!"

Lloyd nods his head a bit, "You mean that agreement where they don't attack the village as long as we leave the human ranch alone?" Lloyd asked the little mage, receiving a nod in affirmation.

Colette answered sadly with her face in her hands, "Yes...Grandmother said it was to protect me..."

The pastor gasped as he coughed up more blood, "I-I don't know why... but they have broken the treaty... Chosen One... please hurry... receive the oracle..." He said softly.

"I will." She said resolutely, yet sadly.

Neo growled, "Damnit man, save your strength! You still have a life ahead of you!"

The old man chuckled, "I thank you for your efforts young man, but I am not long for this world, my wounds... they are too grievous..."

The priest's life was beginning to flicker, the blaze in his eyes disappearing. Uttering with his final breath, he pleaded, "Please... be careful... I only regret that I was unable to...pro...tect...the...Cho..." His voice croaked, his eyes dulled, and his body fell limp in Neo's arms. He was gone...

"No!" Colette cried into her hands, her upset at the loss of the pastor was obvious. Genis cried a bit into his arm. Lloyd looked away, not wanting to see it. Neo clenched his fist, he let the man die, he thought. He couldn't save him.

Colette ceased her tears and gained a resolute look on her face, "...I'm going." She stated with newfound determination as she faced the stairs.

Genis turned to the blonde girl, distress in his voice, "But Colette! The desians are up there! You'll be killed."

She turned to Genis, her expression serious, "Yes... but I have to go. I am the Chosen of Regeneration. My job is to recieve the oracle on the Day of Prophecy. Everybody, wait here, all right?"

Genis turned to the two older boys, "Lloyd, Neo, are you going to let Colette go by herself?!" He cried.

"Hell no." Neo rose up from his position and turned to the girl with a serious and determined expression on his face, "I won't let you go it all alone Colette. I'll always be by your side to help you when you need it, no matter what may happen to me. Got that?" He crossed his arms with a reassuring grin plastered on.

Lloyd nodded, "Dwarven Vow #1: 'Let's all work together for a peaceful world.' I'm not backing down either." He said.

Colette looked concerned, "Are you sure...? This is going to be dangerous."

Neo drew out his first sword and rested on his right shoulder, "We're strong enough to go with ya. Have faith in us, Colette, and we'll never fail you no matter what the odds. We're Nakama (Comrades), and I sure as hell won't abandon anyone." He stuck his sword forward, pointing the tip outwards and smirked, "Even if ya don't want me to come, I'll just have to follow ya on my own. I swear that I'll do my best to protect all of you, no questions asked."

Lloyd nodded and drew out one of his wooden blades. Following Neo's example, he stuck his sword outward so that it crossed his brother's, "I do too. We'll stick together no matter what comes against us!" He grinned.

Genis took out his kendama, and did what the Irvings did, all three of their weapons crossed together in a circle, "Me as well. You guys are my friends and have always been there for me when I needed it. I'll return the favor."

Colette had tears coming out of her eyes as she smiled, not the fake mask she put up normally in front of everyone, but the true genuine smile reserved only for people she cared about. She took out a chakrum, and stuck it in the circle with the others' weapons, "Thank you guys, thank you so much..." She whispered.

They all nodded at eachother, their silent agreement to their promise.

"Let's go." Lloyd said. The first three members of the group started up the stairs. Neo looked down at the old man and he gently placed his hand on the deceased's forehead.

_'Kami, Martel, whatever deity out there will listen, bless this man and make the rest of his afterlife a happy one. Guide him on his way to heaven... he deserves it...' _He silently prayed before running up the steps to catch up.

Colette caught sight of this, and she smiled to herself, '_Neo... thank you...'_

* * *

A/N: Thought I would end it here did you? Well, I felt bad about making you wait, so here's more!

* * *

As the group reached the top, they saw a blonde old woman being surrounded by four desians and a large looking man with a weird hairdo. The woman was Phiadra, Colette's grandmother.

Phiadra spotted Colette and the others and she cried, "Run, Colette!"

One of the Commander's four desian henchmen turns around. He spots the group himself and he smirks. The lackey address his leader, "Lord Botta! There she is!" He pointed to the crew behind them.

Botta, who was the big looking man with the weird hairdo spotted them, "Chosen One! Your life ends here!" He yelled out in an Engrish--I mean English (London English) accent.

Lloyd drew out both of his blades slowly, "We won't let you desians get away with anything!" He said resolutely. One of the lackeys just laughed to another one.

"Desians?! Hahaha!"

Genis fumed, he cried, "What's so funny?!"

The 'Desians' just smirked, "Well then, die at the hands of the desians you so hate! Get them!" The four lackeys charged.

Lloyd faced the first one, his eyes calculating his plan of attack (which Neo had drilled into his head). The desian, now impatient at the standoff, charged first, and so the red clad boy reacted. Lloyd rushed forward, crossing his swords into an X he caught the other man's blade in between his own. Lloyd pushed him off roughly before throwing his left handed sword into the air and delivering a haymaker punch to the desian's face before recatching his sword and spinning around with his other sword out. The outstretched wood impacted the desian's neck harshly and sent him into unconsciousness. Lloyd smirked as he calmly sheathed his blades.

Genis and Colette teamed two on two with the next desians. Nodding to eachother, Colette threw both chakrums and Genis began charging a spell. The desians dodged the first flight of the chakrums, but as they returned, they impacted the back of their helmets. Both growling, they charged Colette just as she recieved her chakrums back, she was fast enough to block their swords in the nick of time. Showing that she had been training in close range as well as long range, Colette knocked their weapons away and slashed at their torsos nimbly, making shallow cuts into their flesh and armor. She jumped away just as Genis finished his spell, and three fireballs bursted forth. The first two fireballs slammed into their cuts, they screamed and staggered back as their heads knocked eachother, the third fireball smashed into both their heads just as they staggered into one another. The desians were sent into blissful unconsciousness.

Neo drew out a single regal blade. It looked different compared to the other two normal katanas hanging off of his belt. It looked of wolfish design and it shone brightly into the day. Neo rushed his opponent deftly, forcing the man to block. He assaulted the man quickly enough to keep him from going on the offense, and he knocked away the man's blade as he finished his rush. Neo made two diagonal slashes to the torso, making an X pattern on the opponent's chest. He gave a sharp left hook to the face before harshly slamming the pommel of his sword into the man's forehead. Ouch. '_I can't kill you, but that was for the Ossan _(Old Man) _bastard.' _He thought.

Botta growled, he reached to his belt and spoke into a radio, "Send Vidarr in, now!"

No longer than he had said that, a large man made the scene. He was at least eight to nine feet tall in height. His body was large, bulky, and imposing. He wore green armor that looked a little too tight for him and a helmet that seemed two sizes too small. In his right hand was a large ball and chain, and in his left was a large war hammer. On his back was a large broadsword.

Neo seemed to shrink, and his eyes were comically widened, '_Ehehehe... wow... he seems soooo much bigger than he did in the game. This is gonna hurt in someway I just know it.' _The black haired youth chuckled nervously.

Vidarr began pinning the ball and chain over his head, "Do not get in our way!" He yelled threateningly. The oversized half-elf slammed the large spiked ball downwards.

"Hell no! Everybody! Scatter!" Just before the menacing ball of death hit the ground, the Chosen's group scrambled away in the nick of time. Neo sweatdropped at the huge crater indented into the ground from the attack, _'Holy Hell! He did that with such ease too!'_

Colette acted quickly, she threw a single chakrum straight on target for Vidarr's head. The attack was useless however, as the flying disk bounced off the man's head before spinning back to her. Vidarr growled menacingly as he aimed his ball and chain for the chosen, the distraction made by Colette however gave an opening for Lloyd and Genis.

"Wind Blade!" Genis cried. Vidarr was surrounded by dozens upon dozens of slicing air blades, each one making a shallow cut into his armor. Lloyd rushed up next, his wooden blades surrounded by blue mana.

"Tiger Blade!" Lloyd slammed his upper cut blade into Vidarr's chin, when the red clad swordsman reached the peak of his jump, he crashed his second blade on top of the half-elf's head, disorienting the large man.

Neo ran towards the large tower of muscle, jumping up high into the air he gripped his blade with both hands. The sword was surrounded by blue mana as Lloyd's did earlier, he came down with his blade ready to strike,

"Ryutsuisen! (Dragon Hammer Strike or Dragon Mallot Flash)" The luminous blade stuck down onto the desian's head, HARD. The armor showed resilience though, as it absorbed most of the impact. Vidarr got a really bad headache, it was like huge church bells had rung in his ear. He wobbled unsteadily as if he were in a drunken stupor.

However, while in this stupor, Vidarr began spinning his ball and chain once more. It rounded the field wildly as everybody did their best to dodge. One person however was not fast enough to move out of the way,

"Colette!" Lloyd, Neo, and Genis cried out as the ball headed towards her. Colette fell onto her butt as she gasped and closed her eyes in fright while she whimpered.

"Damnit!" Neo rushed, trying to get to her in time. The black haired young man stood in front of Colette as soon as he made it, ready to block.

Time seemingly went in slow motion, the ball looked as if it were coming to a stop. Neo's body began to glow brightly, "What the hell?!"

On instinct, his body moved. Neo slashed the air with sword, and words automatically came out of his mouth as if he knew them for years,

"Azure Edge!"

A rather large blue bolt of wind mana shot out quickly towards its target. The attack impacted the the ball and shot it off course from its intended target. Vidarr felt his weapon getting thrown out of his grasp before it crashed into the wall of the temple.

**Neo learned Azure Edge **(A/N: I'm doing this cause I want to! SQUEEEEEEEE!)

"Whoa..." Neo breathed out. He learned his first true Tech! No wait, he thought, the move was actually called an 'Arte' he corrected himself.

He turned to Colette as he sheathed his blade, "You alright Colette?" He asked. The blonde chosen opened her eyes to see that the offending weapon was gone and that Neo was in front of her, offering a hand to help her up. She nodded and gratefully took the hand before Neo set her back on her feet.

"Colette! Neo! Are you alright?!" Genis cried as he and Lloyd ran over to their friends. The silver haired half elf only saw a flash of what happened because of the bright light.

Colette turned to Genis, "Yes, we're alright. I don't know how, but I think Neo saved me." She said thoughtfully.

Lloyd grinned, "Yeah, it was so cool! He fired off this blue mana bolt that hit that giant ball and sent it crashing into the wall!" He said hyped up, "You finally learned your first tech bro!" He finished.

"Nah Lloyd, that move you saw was called an 'Arte'. I just learned my first arte." The older boy corrected.

"Arte?" Genis asked. Neo was about to answer, but a low rumbling caught their attention. Vidarr got up, his face set into a seriously pissed off expression. His favorite weapon was actually torn away from him!

"DIE!" He swung his hammer down, the group recoiled as the weapon was about to hit them...

**_CLANG!_**

Vidarr suddenly fell on his back as his hammer was deflected. The chosen's group looked to see a man in his late twenties in front of them. He had red auburn hair that matted against his head. A purple outfit with a swallowtail cape flowing down his back. And cold wine colored eyes that would make just about anyone shiver.

'_Everybody, meet Kratos Aurion!'_ Neo mentally introduced as he rolled his eyes.

"Who are you?" Lloyd asked confused as to why this man would come out of nowhere and save them.

The much older man just glanced back, "Stay out of the way." And he rushed into battle.

"Speak for yourself!" Neo cried as he too charged into the fray. The other three soon entered as well.

Lloyd, Kratos, and Neo were up front, delivering as many blows as they could on the overgrown half elf. Colette was in mid field launching a chakrum every few moments. Genis was in the back preparing a spell.

Neo studied the desian in front of him, the man had a completely bulky upper body, but his legs looked a little stocky and flabby compared to the rest of his body. The ground beneath his feet still seemed to crack despite the frail look the legs displayed. Then it came to him.

"Oi Red! You know a move like Sonic Thrust or something like that?!" Neo yelled over to Kratos, dodging a hammer strike that would've turned him into a pancake. Fortunately, the hammer broke upon impact with the ground from the abuse. Vidarr mumbled '_useless weapon!' _Before taking his sword out.

"Well do ya?!" Neo asked again. The nod of confirmation was all he needed for his plan to work.

Neo grinned, "Alright! Everybody!" The group looked at him, "I've got a plan! Genis I need you to cast Aqua Edge, aim for his left leg! Colette, you use Ray Thrust and aim at his right leg with me! Lloyd! Red! You each aim for the opposite leg of eachother and use your strongest Sonic Thrust got it?! We're gonna use his weight against him!"

"Roger!" A blue spell circle appeared underneath the short half elf, his chants were sped up as the mana around him gathered. Colette and Neo both ran towards the right leg and They let off all of their attacks at the same time,

"Azure Edge!"

"Ray Thrust!"

"Aqua Edge!"

A blue bolt of mana and a chakrum surrounded by a pinkish looking mana both raced toward the right leg of Vidarr. At the same time, three razor discs of water materialized out of thin air, and raced towards the left leg of Vidarr. Both of the half elf's legs suffered great pain as the attacks connected and he screamed in agony. The man still managed to hold himself up despite the pain.

Lloyd ran for the right leg, and Kratos took to the left leg. Dodging Vidarr's futile attempts of attack, both of their blades were surrounded by swirling green wind mana and they thrusted their swords forward towards their respective leg,

"Sonic Thrust!"

"Sonic Thrust!"

Even Lloyd's wooden sword was able to pierce into Vidarr's skin as the swords embedded themselves into the half elf's legs. Vidarr could take the torture anymore, he stumbled a bit before he fell to the ground on his hands and knees, panting heavily. His legs were screaming at him in pain. His upper body was too well developed, and his legs were just too weak to support his weight when damaged.

"Flame Shuriken!" At that moment, three six-pointed ninja stars of flame shot out at him. Two shuriken dug into his shoulders, and the third shuriken embedded itself into his chest. The flame stars exploded in a small fiery blaze, and Vidarr found that his arms were now useless, and his chest burned. His head slammed on the ground since his arms couldn't support him anymore.

He gasped, everything was going black, "Can't…believe I lost to a bunch of kids!" He fell into unconsciousness.

Botta kept his distance from the group, he looked at Neo, who was cheering loudly after the battle, _'That young man is... strong,' _He then looked over at Kratos, _'But now that HE is here...' _"Damn! I'd never thought you would show up... retreat for now!" The desians all left, Vidarr was being dragged away.

Colette smiled, "Amazing!"

Genis jumped up in joy, "This guy's incredibly strong!"

Neo chose to keep silent, only giving the slightest of nods. _'Four Thousand and Twenty Eight years of experience will do that to a man...'_ he thought absentmindedly.

Lloyd turned his head away, "Y-Yeah... I... I suppose so..." He mumbled being the prideful idiot he was.

The purple clad warrior (Who I already told you was Kratos) turned to the group, "Is everyone alright?" He studied them, "Hmm... no one seems to be hurt."

Neo waved his hand dismissively, "Ah don't worry about it Red. I healed whatever wounds they had already." He said.

Kratos was genuinely surprised, "You know healing magic as well?" He asked. Neo nodded his head.

"It surprised me too. How come you never told us Neo?!" Genis asked the black haired swordsman with a finger pointed accusingly.

Neo looked innocent, "You never asked." He stated simply and nonchalantly.

Genis and Lloyd facefaulted. HARD. Colette giggled at her friends' antics.

Phiadra walks up to the group, relieve evident on her face, "How can I every thank you for saving the Chosen?" she asked.

Neo turned around, his expression dark, _'Maybe we wouldn't have been noticed if you didn't point it out Phiadra! And what about the rest of us? Are we just chopped liver or something?!'_

The red head warrior turned to Colette, seemingly genuine surprise on his face, "I see... so this girl is the next Chosen." He stated.

Colette nodded happily, "That's right! I have to go and accept the oracle!" She exclaimed, "Grandmother, I'm going to undergo the trial now." Colette walked forward to the temple, Kratos beginning to follow her.

Lloyd tilted his head to the side in confusion, "What trial?"

Kratos stroked his chin in thought, "The monsters, I presume. An evil presence radiates from the inside of this temple." He said.

Phaidra nodded in confirmation, "That's right, the Chosen is to receive judgment from heaven. But the priests that were to accompany her, fell to the hands of the Desians." She said sadly.

Lloyd stepped up with a grin, "Then I'll take on the job of protecting Colette." He exclaimed as he gave Phiadra a thumbs up.

Phiadra looked unsure, "Lloyd? …I would be uneasy with just you."

Neo stepped up to the task as well, "I'll go too! I just promised Colette I wouldn't let her handle things alone, and I don't intend on breaking this promise so quickly."

"You too Neo? But…" She was still skeptical...

Neo crossed his arms in front of his chest and gave a sly grin, "Mah Mah... You can't exactly say we can't handle ourselves, Phiadra. You saw what happened when the desians tried to stop us."

The old woman had nothing to say in arguement to the statement.

The red headed man makes his presence known once more, "Your name's are Neo and Lloyd?" He asked with a look of surprise on his face. It dissappeared in a split second and was replaced with a raised eyebrow.

Lloyd replies back, "Yeah, but who do you think you are to ask for our names?"

Neo adds, "And besides, didn't you hear me address everyone by their names earlier? Why ask again?" He asks.

Kratos was silent, and he soon nodded, "I apologize, let me introduce myself then. My name is Kratos Aurion, a mercenary. As long as you can pay me, I can accept the job of protecting the Chosen." He said.

Phiadra contemplates the situation, seeing as she has no choice, she decides to hire Kratos, "Under the circumstances, I have little choice. Please be of service." She said bowing in thanks.

Kratos nods his head, "It's a deal, then."

Lloyd runs forward, "W… Wait! I'm going, too!" He said with a determined look on his face.

Kratos looks at Lloyd sternly, "Lloyd, you'll only get in the way. Be a good boy and wait here."

Lloyd would've snapped back in a less than polite way, but his training with Neo had leveled his head. He took a deep breath, and smirked, "Fine. If you won't let me go, then I'll just have to follow you on my own." He retorts to the older swordsman, doing what his brother had just done earlier.

Neo smiles proudly at Lloyd's choice of words. A chibi Neo inside his head takes out a tissue and wipes away a few proud tears, _'My little bro is growing up! Next, all we have to do is give him the TALK and he'll be set with a...' _A giant anvil suddenly crushes chibi Neo and the idea. Neo grimaces, _'Damn you Mark!'_

Kratos puts his hand on his face and shakes his head with a hidden smirk, "You're a stubborn kid." He looks up with a serious expression, but pride could be seen hidden in his eyes, "Fine, do as you wish. I won't be responsible for what happens to you though." He began walking inside the temple again.

Neo waves his hand dismissively as he walks in with Colette and Lloyd, "Nah, don't worry 'bout us. We're big boys and girls so we'll be fiiiiiiine" He drawled lazily.

Genis runs up to the group, "Hey! Wait for me!" He cries.

"This isn't a field trip you know…" Kratos muttered under his breath, heading into the temple.

Neo kept his grin hidden, '_Even Genis is maturing, he volunteered to go all on his own.' _He thought with pride.

The black haired swordsman suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Colette smiling up at him.

"Neo, I just wanted to say 'Thank You' for saving me." She said gratefully.

Neo smiled back, "It's what I do, Colette. It's what I do..."

They all entered the temple, prepared for what may happen.

* * *

The Chosen's group was in the middle of the Martel Temple, and the place was as worse as Neo had thought. The whole place was dusty, the bricks on the wall were a baby barf green, the ground was various colors of brown, and the were many cracks and crevices to be found.

"So this is what the temple is like..." Lloyd mused as he looked around.

Neo frowned, "Man, the temple priests have reeeaaally let this place go." He put his hands behind his head, "It's a really gloomy and depressing atmosphere in here." He said dissappointedly.

Genis turns to the blonde chosen, "Colette, you said you've been in here many times right?"

Colette nods, "Yeah, but it seems different than usual." She said thoughtfully.

Kratos says to the group, "Be on your guard in here. I sense the presences of monsters." He informs.

Lloyd shrugs indifferently, "Eh, we can handle a few measly monsters. Let's go!" He starts, but Kratos stops him.

"Wait Lloyd... Are your sword techniques self taught?" He asks a bit hesitantly.

Lloyd looked thoughtful, "Hmm... well yeah, I guess they are. Before, I used to train myself to use two swords, but bro taught me the real two sword fighting style. He helped me learn the basics, learn the katas, correct my stances, and teach me moves that the style inherits. I also know how to use one sword by itself and a few martial arts. Bro also taught me that." He explained pointing to Neo.

Kratos nodded, "You are doing very well then. I've seen very few flaws in your stances, and you seem to know where to strike at the right time." He turns to Neo with a slight appraising eye, "You must be have been a very good teacher to your brother for him to improve from a self taught style." He said. Neo looked a bit sheepish. "I look forward to a time where I could spar with you."

Neo nodded with a grin, "Same here, red."

Kratos reached into his pocket and pulled out a small book before throwing it to Lloyd, who caught it expertly, "Even the greatest of warriors can forget the basics upon which they have built their fighting style on top of. That book contains the basics of sword fighting should you ever need it."

Lloyd nodded, "Thanks." He said.

Neo interjects the conversation, "Alright, while you two were talking, I was exploring the left route." He pointed to the path left of the group, "... And found that it was a dead end filled with broken stone and such. So we should be heading..." He put his left hand in his pocket and pointed his right finger lazily to the path right of the group, "That way."

The group had walked down said path, fighting monsters and all that. They finally reach a gigantic room at the bottom of the temple, and Genis looks over the railing to see something shining on a pedastal.

"Look! Look! There's something glowing!" He exclaimed childishly. The group had turned to look at the glowing object that caught their eye. No one had noticed Colette move away from the group to look at something else that had caught her eye.

Lloyd grins, "Wow! We have to go see what it is!"

Colette calls the other four of her group, "Look, there's something here." She said.

Neo and Kratos looked over to see a large monster in front of Colette. It was tall, even taller than Vidarr, standing at a full ten feet. It was made up of rocks, its torso and its forearms much bigger than most of the other parts of its body.

Neo's eyes widen as he sees the monster move its arms, "Colette! Move!" He cried. She turned to him with a confused expression, the monster raises its arm and swings it at the oblivious girl.

The black haired swordsman manages to grab Colette and shield her with his body just as the arm reaches them. The overgrown rock then swats Neo and Colette away like an insignifigant fly, sending the two flying and crashing a few feet away.

"Damn..." Neo muttered, his back sore. He looks to see Colette under him with a worried and slightly scared look on her face. Neo rolls to the side on his back and groans while Colette quickly gets up and checks on him.

"Neo! Are you alright?! I'm sorry! It's my fault! I didn't listen! I..." He stops her before she could continue.

The older boy grins weakly as he gets up wincing, "Oi Oi Oi, it ain't your fault got that? I protected you out of my own free will, there's nothin' to worry about, help the others fight." He said in a slightly strained voice.

Colette was still concerned, "But...!"

Neo grins reassuringly, "Remember that I can use healing magic to heal myself Colette. Like I said, don't worry." She didn't say anymore. The blonde chosen only took out her chakrums and proceeded to help the others fight the rock monster.

The black haired swordsman frowns and hisses as another wave of pain washes over, "Well it's a damn good thing I didn't tell her that healing artes are only real effective if I had an exsphere on me," He sighed, "First Aid." A green and gold light surrounds him before entering his body and slightly healing the pain. He gets up slowly and helps with the battle as well.

(A/N: I COULD right another battle here, but I feel a bit lazy. Let's just go to the rock part 'kay?)

Colette looked surprised at what happened to the monster, "Wow! It turned into a rock!" She exclaimed.

Lloyd just scratches his head a bit, "Well... it was kind of a rock to begin with."

Colette, being the the little klutzy chosen she is, trips (with Neo catching her before she hits the ground, as usual) and sends the block through a hole in the floor, "Oh, no!"

Genis, Kratos, and Neo see what happen on the floor below, and respond with an "I get it", "I see" and a "Huh, well that's smarts" respectively, each having the very same idea at the exact same time.

Lloyd, who didn't get what they were talking about, tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Huh? What? What are you three talking about?" He asked.

Genis looks around the large room, "In just a moment, it'll probably... See, there it is."

Another giant Golem appears, Lloyd exclaims, "Whoa, there's another one!" As he pointed at said Golem.

Genis grins, "Now, let's take care of it and drop it down below!"

Lloyd still didn't get what they were talking about, Neo smacked him upside the head, "Baka!" and proceeded to explain what they were talking about.

After dealing with the puzzle (With Neo's subtle directions, making mistakes now and then to hide suspicion), the group of five get top the shrine with the pedastal.

Genis looks at the glowing object, "Is this the Sorcerer's Ring? I've heard about it before. It's a holy artifact of the Church of Martel!"

"With this, we should be able to deal with most traps and obstacles." Kratos said matter-of-factly.

Neo nods, "I read that in the past, Sorcerer's Rings were given exclusively to important people. They will help the user get through many of troubles of their journey. Even effective enough to stun monsters if neccessary."

While the others were examining the ring, Lloyd went up to the pedastal and swiped it grinning like a child with a new toy, "Wow! Let me try it!"

Genis shakes his head in embarrassment, "You are such a little kid Lloyd." He mutters.

Neo grins, "So are you midgit."

".... Touche..."

It took a bit for Genis to get the rest of what Neo had said.

"HEY!"

_--Skit Time!--_

**Sorcerer's Ring**

Lloyd: (grinning) Man! This Sorcerer's Ring is awesome!

Kratos: Just be careful with that Lloyd. You might burn someone with the fireball that shoots out.

Lloyd: (waves off) Nah, I'm much more careful than that. I wouldn't burn somebody so easily! (shoots a fireball)

Neo: (walks in) Yo guys! What're ya talkin' about?

(fireball hits Neo)

Neo: (clothes on fire) GAH! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!

Genis: Don't worry Neo, I'll take care of it! (takes out kendama) Aqua Edge!

(water puts out fire, but cuts Neo)

Neo: OW! Damnit, now I'm all wet and cut up at the same time!

Genis: I can take care of that too! Wind Blade!

(wind blades dry Neo, but cut him up)

Neo: OW! (glaring) Damnit that is it! Lloyd! Genis! You are so dead! (takes out a katana)

Lloyd and Genis: (scared) RUN AWAY!

(Lloyd and Genis flee the scene with Neo trailing them)

Kratos: (sighs)...

_--End Skit!--_

* * *

The group had traversed back through the temple and headed to the door in the center. Lloyd used the Sorcerer's Ring to dispel the magic locking the door, and they all went on the warp pad to reach the top level of the temple.

After everyone was transported, they found themselves in a large circular dome-like room. It was much cleaner and more regal then the rest of the temple had been, and there were signs that very few people had actually been in the place. In the center of the room was a large circular altar, with a glowing red crystal in its center.

Kratos looked around the room, "This must be the top floor." He stated.

Colette nodded, "Yes, and that is the altar." She said pointing to the large circular altar in the middle.

Lloyd examined the glowing red crystal in the center of the altar with curiosity, "Then that shining thing there must be the Cruxis Crystal."

Colette nodded again with a smile, "That's right! They say I was born with that in my hand."

Neo rolled his eyes, _'Which was the beginning of Cruxis's plots of world destruction...' _He thought sarcastically.

Genis's eyes were drawn to the roof of the room, where a bright light began to shine from above. "Look at that light." He breathed out.

The light flashed brightly before forming into an angel with blond hair, and wearing white holy garments along with a signature pair of white wings on its back.

"Wh...what is that?" Lloyd asked astonished.

"An angel, I would assume," Kratos regarded the being which came from the 'holy' light.

The angel spoke, in a voice that commanded respect, "I am Remiel, the angel of judgment. I am here to guide Colette, daughter of the Mana lineage, on her journey to heaven as the Chosen of Mana,"

Neo was barely restraining himself from destroying that blasted angel from hell. His fists were clenched tight, his right eye was twitching uncontrollably, '_Bastard! I hate your 'Holier than Thou' attitude and I hate the way you're going to lie and use Colette. You're freakin' lucky I don't just gut and castrate you... right now... angel.......ZzZzZzZz.....' _

(sweatdrop) He feel asleep...

Lloyd, Kratos, and Genis saw Neo asleep standing up, his snores too soft to be heard.

_'I can't believe it, bro feel asleep HERE of all places...' _Lloyd shook his head with a sweatdrop coming down his head.

'_Is Neo... asleep...?'_ Kratos's eye twitched.

'_Wow, even during a holy ceremony, Neo can sleep like a rock...' _Genis thought with a sweatdrop as he poked Neo tentatively.

This was all unnoticed by Remiel and Colette.

Remiel waved his hand, and the Cruxis Crystal began to rise from the pedastal, "The time has come to awaken the Goddess Martel, who sleeps at the center of the world." He said.

Genis's eye widened in great surprise at the information, "Awaken the Goddess Martel... It's just like the legend Raine told us about." He gasped softly.

The Cruxis Crustal began to float towards the blonde girl. She only closed her eyes and put her hands together in a prayer-like position and accepted the crystal as it bore into her chest in a blast of red light. As the light died, a golden choker like necklace now appeared around Colette's neck, with the Cruxis Crystal embedded in the middle of the charm on her chest.

Remiel now smiles, "From this moment, Colette becomes the Chosen of Regeneration. We of Cruxis bless this event, and hereby bestow the Tower of Salvation upon Sylvarant." He pointed to the tower, which had now appeared outside in the distance.

Lloyd looks outside the window of the temple, climbing upwards into the sky and into the clouds above, "So that's the Tower of Salvation!" He exclaims.

"Now the world will be saved!" Genis cried happily as he jumped for joy at the news.

Remiel spoke up once more, and looks down at the girl, "Colette, the Chosen of Regeneration. Unlock the seals that guard the Tower of Salvation and climb its stairs to heaven in distant lands. Do not fail."

Colette nods her head obediently and clasps her hands together again into the prayer position, "I humbly accept this task." She states.

Remiel nods his head with a smile, "Very good. We of Cruxis shall grant you the power of the angels with each seal you unlock. Once you are reborn as an angel, this eroded world shall be regenerated."

"Thank you, I swear on my life I will regenerate the world." Colette says humbly.

"First head south, to the Seal of Fire. Offer your prayers in that distant land." Remiel commands.

Colette complies, "Yes, Lord Remiel." The angel began to rise, but Colette called out to him desperately wanting to know something, "Oh wait! Please wait!" She cries, "I have a question I wish to ask of you. Are you really my fa-" She was cut off.

Remiel spoke to her gently, as he smiled fatherly, "First head to the Seal of Fire. Understood? My beloved daughter, Colette." He lied.

"F… father! …So you really are my true father." She cries overjoyed.

"We shall meet again at the next seal, my daughter." Remiel begins to ascend again, but not before giving a superior look which said 'Ha! I shall soon become one of the four Seraphim to take your place inferior being' it was a very specific look.

Kratos only answered with a cold glare.

Remiel then looked at Neo... and he sweatdropped as he found the young man snoring, '_Why is that inferior being asleep?'_ He dissappears in a flash of light after a light mental shrug.

After waking up Neo and giving him a rundown of what had happened (to which he already knew), Colette invited her three friends to come to her house after they leave for Iselia. She leaves the temple with Kratos escorting her back.

Lloyd and Genis were about to leave, but they turned to Neo, who had been looking at the altar intently.

"Bro? You alright?" Lloyd asks.

Neo nods without looking back at them, "Yeah, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just go and I'll join you later." He said.

The two younger boys are confused by this command, but they leave nonetheless. Leaving the black haired swordsman to his own devices.

Neo sighed, as he looked at the holy murals that were on the ceiling. He walks up to the altar, and places his hand onto the rim of the of the large thing as he prays,

"Martel, Mana, whatever you may call yourself..." He sighed deeply, "I want you to watch over my friends during the Journey of World Regeneration." He looked away as if ashamed of himself, "I know what the whole process entails, and Colette has just taken the first step in the process of losing her humanity, just so she can sacrifice herself to save her world." He seemed to choke, "Colette... Colette is such a sweet girl..." He whispered, "...And all the suffering she'll recieve is something she didn't deserve, something she never deserved..." He pounded his fist onto the rim of the altar, "All of them had never deserved what sufferings they had to endure during their journey, be it emotional or physical. They don't deserve the pain, " He looked up, "I don't know if this is just some kind of twisted game anymore... but all the great times I've had here have been some of the best things I've ever experienced, I've decided a long time ago that I would bear the burdens with them, to bear the burdens for them..." A tear fell to the ground, "All that I ask... is that you can lessen their pain this time, and give me the strength I need to bear these burdens for them. To make sure they don't suffer." He turned away from the altar, towards the warp pad.

"If you can hear me... then please help if you can..." He whispered softly to the air, and he walked towards the transporter.

But in that moment before he could take the final step, a voice called out to him.

A woman's voice it was. It sounded gentle and serene, one of calmness. It was filled with compassion and understanding for others as if it wanted for him to listen. It was light and beautiful, like a soft melody on the wind.

_"Please... stop." _She called out.

Neo froze in his tracks, and he turned around back to the altar with wide eyes. A plethora of many different colored lights began to form around him and gather around the shrine. It began swirling like a tornado, but it held a gentleness rarely found. The lights melded and complimented eachother perfectly, making beautiful rainbow color. The lights contracted, and soon exploded out, revealing a figure Neo was astonished by,

"M-Martel...?"

* * *

**Me: And that ends the chapter. CLIFFHANGER!**

**Mark: You are sooooo mean...**

**Me: Yes I am. Review! And one more thing, Neo's condition isn't real, you'll see why it's better than other narcolepsy problems later in the story!**

**(Rita and Judith suddenly glomp Neo out of nowhere and drag him away for some _fun)_**

**Mark: (cries) Lucky Bastard!**

**Ja Ne! **

**Neozangetsu-sama! BANZAI!**


End file.
